


Tickle Your Pickle

by TheSecretAuthorForever



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal, Cum Inside, Experiment, Fingering, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Stress Release, force, forest, surprise, swallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretAuthorForever/pseuds/TheSecretAuthorForever
Summary: After Stan Uris gets stressed out beyond belief, Richie has just the thing to calm him down, and of course the other two Loser's can't help but join in the fun!Set during the early part of IT Chapter 1 (2017)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 21





	Tickle Your Pickle

Set during the early part of IT Chapter 1 the day after Stan sees the monster from the painting come to life and before the Losers’ Club finds injured Ben in the waters of the Barrens.

As it takes place during IT Chapter 1, the characters are aged as such.

**Tickle Your Pickle**

Stan Uris couldn’t sleep at night after seeing the monster from the painting. It seemed so real and he couldn’t remember ever waking up from that terrible nightmare. It was like it actually happened, which to an innocent boy like Stan, seemed insane. Monsters like that hideous painting beast don’t exist, that is just a trope in books and movies, not real life. Yet it just felt so odd that he never remembered falling asleep or waking up and as much as he tried to dream within his dream, it wasn’t happening for the longest time. It wasn’t until 4 a.m. when his mind finally fell into slumber, minding that he first laid down 6 hours prior. 

When the boy woke up, he was in the same place he went to sleep in his dream, the date on his alarm clock checked out to be the next day, it was finally summer in terms of no more school and every kid is supposed to be excited, but Stan was just scared and confused. 

Stan got up from his bed, looking around his room. Everything was normal, no monsters hiding anywhere or anything seeming off. It was just his normal room in his normal house on the first day of a new summer. So Stan, shrugging his shoulders as he left the room, went into the kitchen to find his dad holding his torah which he had left on the table in the rush to go hide in his room. Even that was in the same place.

“Stanley” Stan’s father Donald said, looking sternly into Stan’s eyes. “Shouldn’t you be studying your readings?”. Donald held the book toward Stan and then brought it back to his chest. “Do you want to be a man Stan?” he said, his voice not wavering one bit.

Stan looked at his father, his eyes wide with fear and shock. He didn’t really know what to say so he tried taking the safe answer. “Uh, sorry Father I… I… I… just… you know… got tired of reading it so I left it there for today.” Stan said trying to sound confident but only being a small percentage of convincing.

“You should never get tired of reading the words of our faith son” Donald said, handing Stan his torah. Stan, still wide-eyed, reached out and took the book out of his father’s grasp.

“Thanks” Stan said trying to leave the room. He only got turned around before his father spoke again.

“Also, about your kippah being…” Donald said with his voice signifying for Stan to relay the story to his mother who was standing besides them.

“Thrown like a Frisbee onto a moving school bus” Stan said, starting to get red faced. It was like everything in the world was beating down on him. The bullies stealing his kippah, his parents bashing on him for leaving his Torah on the table, that weird monster thing from the painting seeming more like it was real minute after minute, it was hard to even try to think about the issues on at a time, but having all three thrust upon him at one time was almost like torture.

“Who did what?” Stan’s mom Andrea said now concerned. She was washing a few plates from last night’s dinner, of which Stan ate little, but now she had her full attention on her young son.

“Just one of the kids who thinks he is tough, it’s not a big deal” Stan said, really wanting to leave. He felt a small headache starting to build in his head. “I don’t even know his name, he’s in another grade. It doesn’t matter”.

“Well, if some boy is hurting your feelings and stealing from you, you should report him! We should dial up his mom right now and….” Andrea started to say before suddenly stopping her speech, she looked like she was in a daze. Stan looked over at his dad as well and it seemed like he was in a daze too. It was very odd, but then Stan heard the sound of a balloon popping and his parents both had sudden smiles on their faces. 

“Why don’t you go out and play with your friends while me and your mother talk about what happened” Donald said, his voice now sounding much happier and somehow more sinister. Then Andrea popped in some words.

“Yes Stan,your dad was sure to make your bike ready to go in the parking lot, I’m sure your friends are out doing something right now” she said, again in the weird happy but sinister tone as her husband.

“O… Okay” Stan said as he turned around walking to the front of his house. He turned back around and his parents were still smiling and they were giving an odd synchronized wave to Stan as he opened the door and left the house. Stan, puzzled and freaked by the events, looked down at his Torah and then up again. Suddenly his bike was there sitting upright in the grass, he could’ve swore it wasn’t there when he first looked outside.

Stan shrugged his shoulders again walking to his bike. His bike was the same as ever, nothing different from the day before, so he got on and took off onto the streets of Derry.

Along the way he saw the normal sights, houses mainly as his target, Eddie’s house was only about 2 minutes away, but he didn’t even make it that far as on his way he saw his Losers’ Club Companions Bill, Eddie, and Richie biking towards him. It had seemed like they had left before he even got to Eddie’s house, but that may not be a bad thing because Eddie’s mom could be a pain sometimes, usually causing Eddie to take two times as long to get out of the house because he needs his sunscreen and bug spray.

Richie is the first one to see Stan and he lifts up his right hand to wave. Eddie and Bill quickly notice as well and eventually they all stop together.

“Hey guys” Stan says. He is finally somewhere that is somewhat comfortable. The rest of the guys say a variation of hey and they start pedalling down the road again.

“We heading to…” Stan starts saying before being interrupted.

“The Barrens” Bill says, there is not even a hint of a stutter, he is dead serious.

“Oh… Okay” Stan says, realizing that the thing they talked about yesterday, trying to find Bill’s missing brother Georgie, was first on the docket of Summer activities. He has been gone since October and since it is now June, the odds of finding him alive or even finding him at all were becoming more scarce by the day. Yet, with all of the weirdness that Stan has been through both yesterday and today, he isn’t quite sure trying to find his friends most likely dead brother would be the highest priority on his checklist. While it would most likely not be as scary as that monster from the painting, a dead child would not be what Stan wanted to see, so he decided to speak up again. “Maybe we could find him at the quarry, besides I doubt Eddie’s mom would like him” Stan started to say. This time Richie interrupted him.

“When does Eddie’s mom like anything that we do? We are kids, we like having fun” Richie says, when Bill turns to them.

“I n...n...need to know where G…G… Georgie is” Bill says before turning his head back in front of him. This time the stutter was very apparent. It was clear that Bill himself was unsure about what they were going to find at the Barrens, but if his model worked, that was the only place he could be. 

Stan, Eddie and Richie looked at Bill and they all basically knew it wasn’t a question where they were going. The barrens it is.

The boys kept biking for a while until they finally came across a gravel path that led down the hill past the trees and into the area of the barrens. Stan. still being paranoid about what has been going on in his life the past two days stops his bike as Richie and Bill go down the path. Eddie stops behind Stan because he was fourth in the line. When Stan hears Eddie’s bike stop, he turns his head. 

“I don’t know about this,” Stan said, his voice getting wavy again with nervousness. He could tell Eddie wasn’t very comfortable with the area they went either, but not because of Stan’s reason. Eddie was more afraid of what was down in the barrens. The sewer and more importantly, the disgusting gray water.

Eddie just looked at Stan and shook his “yes”. Eddie looked at Stan’s face and realized that it seemed more scared than he had ever seen him. “Are you alright?” Eddie asked Stan as the voice of Richie could be heard yelling from the path.

“Are you guys coming down here?” Richie yelled into the trees. This caused Stan to look down the trail and oddly lose his balance on his bike even though he had a foot touching the ground. Stan fell with his bike but luckily he didn’t get dinged up bad at all. Just a few small scrapes, nothing much. Richie though, thought it was a nightmare and started screaming.

“GUYS! GUYS! I think Stan is hurt!” Eddie said yelling down the trail. Stan wanted to yell that he was fine, but maybe this was his way of getting out of this stupid dead child hunt so he kept quiet. Within 30 seconds Bill and Richie biked back up the trail to find Stan standing up and trying to dust off some of the dirt that had gotten into his clothes.

“What the fuck is going on?” Richie said, now realizing that Eddie was overreacting.

“I lost my balance and my bike fell over with me on it, that’s what happened” Stan said. It was now or never to make his case to not go down there. “Everything for me has felt wrong. From yesterday at the synagogue to this morning to now me falling on my bike. Everything is just weirding me out and I feel like anxiety is going to make me explode. It just seems like the world is after me and I can’t get it off of my back” Stan says to the entire group.

The entire group stays silent for a solid 30 seconds after Stan does his little ranting speech. Finally Richie speaks up. “Dude if you need to destress just tickle your pickle for a minute” Richie says, but he doesn’t sound like he is making a joke. He sounds like he is trying to be genuinely helpful. Stan does not interpret it this way though.

“And then jackasses like you guys just try to make my life even more painful by making me go on a wild goose chase for an eight year old kid who is more than likely dead.” Stan says before Bill has to rebuttal him.

“G...G….Georgie isn’t d… d… dead!” Bill says, his stutter ruining in the emotion.

“He has been gone for how long Bill? How long? Since October? Let’s see here that means it has been October, December, January, February, March, April, May, JUNE. That means it has been what, around eight months?” Stan says at the same dynamic as before. Eddie just watches as Richie speaks again.

“Dude, calm down, it is going to be” Richie says.

“No, it will not be alright, it feels like the world is out against me, I am here when we should be going somewhere nice and relaxing. I am here when we should be…….” Stanley keeps ranting for a solid thirty seconds when Richie goes for broke and walks up to Stan and tries to grab his crotch area. Stanley, of course shocked by this recent development, stops talking and just gasps as Richie pushes his fingers in rhythm against his penile zone. Finally he gets the confidence to say something.

“What… what the fuck are you doing?” Stan says. Yet he doesn’t push Richie away, and Richie moves down to his knees with his hand now softly rubbing Stan’s cloth-covered crotch in small circles. Mainly focusing around where Richie could feel the bulge.

“You didn’t want to do it yourself, so I’m doing it for you” Richie said, looking up to Stan with a smile on his face.

“Do what?” Stan said, letting out a small moan. This was unlike any feeling he had ever felt before.

“Tickling your pickle” Eddie said, he wanted to look away but it was too much for him to ignore. Eddie’s mom had tried to make the school not teach Sex Education to Eddie, but the school didn’t care about her complains and he ended up learning about it anyways. All the boys knew what he was doing, it was light masturbation.

Stan didn’t say a word, trying to appreciate what he was feeling. He knew what he was doing was wrong, and doing it with a boy didn’t help anything. Stan always liked girls, well at least he thought he always liked girls. But now looking at his friends, he couldn’t say any of them weren’t attractive. Sure they all had major flaws, Bill’s stutter, Eddie’s phobia filled existence, Richie’s bad taste in jokes, but they all were still attractive. As he looked down at Richie, he saw his glasses cover that face that he had known for years and years. He had only gotten the glasses two years ago, and they don’t even look bad. Nerds are actually pretty cute to Stanley when being honest. Eddie was only scared of everything because his mom was mentally crazy and Bill… the stutter was there before the whole Georgie mess started so it seemed to just be an issue with him, but sometimes it was actually cute as long as it didn’t ruin the conversation. He had a good friend group and what Richie was doing to him, just felt right. Stan sighed again as Richie finally started to pull away.

“There, feeling better?” Richie said as he started to stand up but before he could finish his movement, Stan pushed Richie back to the group on his knees. 

“Keep going” Stan told Richie, his voice a bit raspy. 

“Stan, I....” Richie started to say as he looked back into Stan’s eyes. Stan’s eyes were focused on Richie’s face and Richie couldn’t say another word. He brought his eyes back down to Stan’s crotch and now there was a clear tent in his tight green shorts. Richie couldn’t help but smile. He tried putting his hand around the tent as much as possible, but as it was covered in two layers of clothing, he couldn’t really feel much on what laid underneath.

Stan looked back up at his two friends. At this point he had thrown all caution to the wind. “Do you two want some of this?” Stan said, pointing his hands at Richie.

Both Bill and Eddie were notably timid to the idea, but Bill took a deep breath and moved toward Stan. Bill took Stan’s hand and then he saw Richie look at him. Still smiling with his glasses slightly crooked. Richie looked down at Bill’s crotch and he had a very similar tent to Stan, Richie moved his other hand to Bill’s crotch so now both hands were being used to tickle his best friends’ pickles.

The only boy not enjoying any fun was Eddie. During the whole School Sex Ed saga, Eddie’s mom had told him three things. First: Don’t have sex. Period. Second: If you do, don’t do it until you are married to a lady you know can support kids. Third: If you have sex with a man, you will die within a year of AIDS. On top of this, in her eyes, anything that involved his penis getting messed with was sex and if he joined the other boys he would be in violation of all three of his mom’s rules and more importantly to him, he now was not going to have friends in a year because they would all be dead of AIDS. So he was sworn to say no to the actions that his friends were doing.

“Uh… No, I'm good” Eddie said, again wanting to turn around but his mind was not letting him.

“Suit yourself” Stan said, focusing back on Richie. Richie, now knowing that he only had two boys to take care of, pulled the first string on getting this exploration to the next discovery. He moved his hands away from the boy’s groins and onto Stan’s belt. At the while, Bill did the same by himself because he had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next.

Bill went ahead and took the initiative on the next step deciding to skip the underwear stage all together pulling down both lower articles of clothing and leaving his groin open to the air with his 4 and a half inch dick standing in the air. There was a small patch of pubic hair forming, but it was nothing special and his balls were almost completely smooth.

“Okay” Richie said, surprised by the sight. “I was kinda planning on doing underwear first, but this works too”. Hearing this Stan went ahead and pulled down both of his lower articles of clothing as well unveiling his five inch cock with a small amount of curly pubic hair and once again a relatively smooth ballsack. Bill was slightly disappointed that Stan was bigger than him, but it wasn’t anything he could control.

Eddie was now flabbergasted by what he was seeing but once again, he couldn’t look away. It was just so much information for him to take in, and for some reason, his mind really wanted to see it.

Richie, now very surprised by the situation he got himself into, went ahead and took a hold of both of the shafts in front of him. Both boys automatically moaned when they felt it and it caused Bill and Stan to look at each other’s face again. Stan, fully in the moment, went for the home run and Bill’s lips were home plate. It turned out that Stan hit more than a home run as not only did Bill accept the kiss, he immediately threw in some tongue action which caught Stan off-guard at first, but as Richie watched Bill try to enter his tongue into Stan’s mouth, Richie took Stan’s five inch rod into his mouth causing Stan to moan load and Bill to get his tongue inside Stan’s mouth. Richie took about half of Stan’s dick into his mouth before moving off it and going down again. He did this a few times, trying to go deeper each time. Eventually, while Bill and Stan were now full force french kissing, Stan’s entire dick was in Richie Tozier’s mouth. Stan moaned again when he felt Richie’s gag reflex kick in, the cough of his choking felt great. While Richie did have a bit of teeth for his blowjobs, it was still plenty enough to gain ample amounts of pleasure from. Stan’s blowjob lasted a couple minutes before Stan pulled Richie’s head off of his dick and made him try to take all of Bill’s cock in one try. As Bill was slightly smaller than Stan, it was an easier suck, but the suddenness of Stan’s hands forcing Richie onto Bill caused Richie to still Gag and made Bill moan loudly.

Stan looked over at Eddie, he was intently watching the scene unfold before him but all he was doing was trying to use his hands to cover his obviously erect dick. Stan smiled at the two boys and without saying anything, he walked over to Eddie and took a hold of Eddie’s arms, prying them apart from his tent. The tent seemed larger than Stan’s had been, which to him was a surprise. Of all people to have the biggest dick, he wouldn’t have guessed Eddie, of course he hadn’t seen Richie’s yet, but the odds were still surprising that Eddie would be bigger than him or Bill.

Stan looked up at Eddie’s face, now bright red from embarrassment, Stan didn’t care though as he moved his face towards his and locked lips. While Bill was a very dominant kisser, Eddie was far more subdued. Eddie didn’t back away though, moving his lips softly with Stan’s as Stan blindly unbuckled Eddie’s belt and let his shorts fall to the ground. This time leaving the underwear on Eddie.

Just from seeing the tent through the underwear, he could tell Eddie was definitely bigger than him but it wasn’t a massive difference. Eddie being 5.5 inches so .5 inches longer than Stan’s piece of meat. While kissing Eddie, Stan brought his hand down and into Eddie’s underwear and started playing around with Eddie’s hard cock, he felt almost no pubic hair and his balls were even smoother than Bill or Stan’s. It seemed that while his cock grew bigger, he still had a good amount to grow on the hair growing part of puberty. That didn’t stop Eddie’s dick from getting even harder as Stan played around with it. Eventually Stan stopped kissing Eddie and got on his knees choosing to suck on the head of Eddie’s penis through the underwear. It didn’t really taste that good, cloth and sweat mostly, so after only a minute or so Stan freed Eddie’s monster from the confine of underwear and licked up the shaft. This caused Eddie to moan loud which caused Bill and Richie to look over. They both looked at each other, smiled wide and they walked over to us. As Bill took Eddie’s lips and forced his tongue inside Eddie’s mouth, Richie once again started to suck Bill off. Minutes went by and after a while of sucking dick, Richie and Stan started kissing while jerking off the other person’s boy with their hands in an X-Pattern.

Stan then pulled away from Richie and stuck his middle finger inside Richie’s mouth. Richie immediately caught on and stuck his middle finger in Stan’s mouth and they both at the same time reached around to their original boy’s backside and started poking and prodding around the sensitive area.

“Uh, I'm not sure about this” Eddie said with a quivering voice, then all of a sudden Stan hit it right on the nose and Eddie did a solid five second scream of pain. Little did they know, but that scream attracted a creature that they couldn’t see to their presence, but it thought it would let them conclude their fun before he had his. It would seem rude not to.

A bit afterward, Richie hit his mark in Bill and, while not screaming as loud, Bill let out a noise that can’t really be explained, but to everyone involved, it was extremely sexy. This led to Richie and Stan putting two and then three fingers in their holes, the three in Eddie causing him to spasm and made him say two words. 

“I’m Cumming” Eddie said as Stan took the boy’s dick back into his mouth down to the base. Within seconds, he feels a warm salty liquid fill his mouth and there is a surprising amount of it. Stan took his mouth off of Eddie’s dick and took a second to swallow the entire load, making sure nothing was left.

“That was fucking hot” Bill said looking down at Stan.

“Well we ain’t done yet” Stan said standing up. “Since Eddie has blessed us with his horny ass, I say we have some more fun” All three boys turn to Eddie, who immediately puts his hands up defensively.

“I don’t know guys, I don’t think that is a good idea. I already went further than I wanted” Eddie said, starting to back away.

“Yeah, but you got to cum first, don’t you think we all should?” Stan said walking faster towards Eddie. Eddie tried to turn and run away, but by the time that he turned, Stan tackled him to the ground. Without even thinking, Stan placed his dick at Eddie’s ass and pushed in, this causes Eddie to scream almost incomprehensibly loud. Luckily, Bill was there soon with his dick to shut Eddie up as Eddie softly suckled on it.   
Stan thought that getting a blowjob was amazing, but this? Fucking a tight virgin boy ass was the absolute best feeling his dick could ever imagine. He pumped soft, he pumped hard, he pulled out all but the head and slammed down, he only pulled out an inch or two before slamming. He did everything you can when in doggy style. Eventually though, the feeling in his groin started showing its face as the white gooey liquid rose up his shaft and with a force filled final push, Stan let loose his streams of hot cum deep into Eddie’s tight ass. After a minute, Stan gave a few more half thrusts before pulling out of the hole and seeing a small stream of white pouring out of Eddie’s ass.

It didn’t last long though as Bill pulled out of Eddie’s mouth and plunged straight into the deep end shoving his entire dick inside the gaping hole. Stan’s cum was a much better lube than Stan had (spit), so his dick gilded much more smoothly and Eddie as a result started moaning more than screaming. Not that anyone could really hear it as Richie had unveiled his five inch tool and shoved it into Eddie’s mouth. It was a weird synchronization between Richie and Bill as they fucked Eddie’s face and ass respectively. When Bill would go all in, Richie would and it was like it was planned. Though the time eventually came and Richie didn’t care that he wasn’t going to be able to feel Eddie’s ass, because he wanted to cum right now inside Eddie’s mouth. Bill was also basically at his limit, so as Richie and Bill met their faces together for a kiss, they both unloaded their loads into the boy, it felt like hours went by before they finally pulled out and Richie, Stan and Bill all laughed. Eddie finally got up as well and went over to a secluded area to try to push out as much cum as possible from his bowels. At the while, Richie, Stan and Bill all got dressed and threw Eddie’s clothes over to him. They were eventually all dressed and they all got back on their bikes, of course Eddie’s ass was very sore but he managed. 

Then suddenly, the boys were all looking around and were confused.

“What just happened?” Stan said, looking around, he felt different but he couldn’t really place why.

“Come on guys, let’s get to the barrens. Why does my watch say it’s twenty past noon? Last time I checked it was 11:45.” Bill said looking at his watch.

As the boys left, a weird clown creature appeared, he was holding a video camera. 

“The boys will never know what happened here today, but I think I’m going to put that on the top shelf” Pennywise said. He watched as the boys went into the sewer entrance. “Oh, it’s showtime!” he said as he vanished.

To the boys, they had lost almost an hour of their lives and they can’t place what it was. The only thing that was confusing was why Eddie’s ass hurt so badly and why was there some white fluid near his asshole? 

The boys may never know, maybe if they kill the clown creature it would come back to their memories, but only time will tell.

**THE END.**


End file.
